If I could wish for one thing
by Cutieinthehoodnotreally
Summary: With the war still ranging no one's safe now, Tris and her friends must find a way to stay alive and safe, and will it affect Tobias aka Four and Tris's relationship? Picks up after Insurgent
1. Chapter 1

"Tris...Tris…Tris can you hear me? Tris wake up ….Beatrice!" A voice rang and though I recognized the voice I didn't respond thinking it was just a dream like always, but then it struck me, if this was a dream then why did I feel a touch on my shoulder? Was I in another simulation? I started to panic but the voice didn't stop calling me. My eyes flung open as I shot up on the bed in a panic, I was still here at the Abnegation sector of the city, Tobias bought me back, and he decided it was safer here for all of us at the moment. I clutched the bed sheets not realizing anything around me at that moment.

"Tris are you ok" A figure said touching my shoulder as my vision and thoughts came back into focus.

"I'm fine" I chocked out. My voice obviously wasn't convincing I slowly put the hand of the strong figure standing right in front of me into my own I squeezed it.

"Are you ok Beatrice?" the now gentle voice asked again. I managed to find a smile for the figure. But all I thought was how could I ever be ok. He knew I was lying but then I realized he had said my real first name.

"What's the occasion?" I smirked slightly then added "You know you need a reason or an occasion to call me Beatrice".

"I know" He said silently, he stared into my eyes for somewhat then socially acceptable according to my brother. _My brother_ I think, a sudden ache fills my body my head spins I want to scream I wanna cry, but I can't right now I try to think of something else. The strong figure watches me carefully, he's waiting for a response but my words come out as if they've been chocking up inside of me.

"So what's the occasion?" I finally manage but I don't smile I show no emotion, his face is hard as mine right now but I don't move I can't move. My brother was traitor.

"Nothing much my mom's birthday" the figure says brushing my fingers over my hand to calm me down he must have caught the tension that ran high through my body.

"Evelyn's birthday" I smile then I remember my own mother, if she was here it would be her birthday soon to. I look back up at him but I don't say a word instead I force a smile.

"What can't I be excited though we are in a middle of unplanned ranging war aren't we?" He smirks and something fills me with again with energy.

"Yes…Yes you can be excited _Four"_ I say smiling but Tobias color fades, if no one's around and he gets called "Four" by me his face stiffens.

"Sorry Tobias" I apologize it was safe to call him Tobias around his friends now around Evelyn, but he still didn't agree to it around Marcus he never would, would he? Marcus meant less than nothing to him his own father meant nothing to him but I couldn't blame him Evelyn couldn't blame him Marcus deserved it.

"She's not to psyched about it though I bet" I say trying to change the mood.

"I know woman have an issue growing old" He says playing around right on cue Christina bursts in with Evelyn on his side. Tobias looks down a little like a child being caught eating something he wasn't suppose to. I laugh and Christina's face spreads a wide smile. She looks better now more full of life but sometimes when I see her sitting off to the corner by herself I remember Will, and how I had to shoot him without meaning to, but I had to.

"Happy birthday Evelyn" I say in almost formal way though I show no emotion Evelyn smiles back at me.

"So your mom is your weakness Four wow I should get her to embarrass you a little more" She adds with an evil look on her face I can't help but laugh, as Tobias throws looks both mine and Christina's way. Evelyn smiles a little bit and says,

"Tobias if I may see you downstairs for the next route, Edwards having a little trouble with it if you can help him with that" She doesn't intend to finish because before she can Tobias is up and out of the room. Evelyn nods and leaves with Christina following. I throw my arms around me knees hugging them close, the series of nightmares I just had last night wore me out. I saw Jeanine I always see Jeanine, but this time it was different she was holding up a gun against my father. I wasn't sure how that should affect me but I was unable to move now my tears rapidly came out of my eyes. I couldn't see clearly anymore. Even though Jeanine wasn't near me right now I hated her, if I could kill her a thousand times I would she's the one who turned my brother into a traitor. I stopped My brother how could he? How could he do this to me? I rocked back and forth for a while letting my tears spill, if it wasn't for Tobias and my friends I wouldn't have a point for staying alive today. When Tobias entered my room again I'm not sure after how long, I was still sitting on the bed mourning to myself, the grief of my parents death had killed me inside but my brothers betrayal was almost getting too much to bare.

"Hey Tris" Tobias said wrapping his arms around me "you wanna come downstairs?" he asked.

His eyes showed concerned but his voice showed no emotion, I looked at him _unbelievable _I thought. Why couldn't I do that why couldn't I?

Ok guys I'll pick up from the next episode but I was way to excited about this one so I had to publish it tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys before I begin I just want to make it clear that I'm picking up from the second book Insurgent of Divergent ok? And that's why my first chapter may seem weird for those of you who haven't read Insurgent & also I'm starting from Four's POV this time

Four's/Tobias POV

I laid on the front lawn of Evelyn's house. My house. I thought about Tris last morning, she seemed shook up was she dreaming about will again? I wasn't sure and this wasn't a good time to press her on to tell me more in fact there wasn't a good time for that at all, she already had confessed to me later that afternoon what that nightmare was about. My hands formed into fists _Jeanine Mathews _I thought I wanted to kill her for what she did to Tris, but I couldn't not now since she was dead, I knew this thought had run into Tris's head because it ran through mines now invading my dreams. My head filled into thoughts and I heard slow footsteps approach me, I didn't turn my head around to see who it was I could recognize those foots steps if I was in my own grave.

"Tris?" I asked not bothering to turn around and look at her, I knew it was her by heart I didn't have to say her name she would just come and lay down right next to me, and as expected she came down and laid next to me starring up at the bright sky and without knowing it she was mirroring me.

"Tris are you ok?" I said slowly I wasn't sure how many times I asked her that question, but I had to was she really ok or was this another act pretending to be ok? Her eyes looked soft now as they met mine, without hesitation I bent over and pressed my lips against her forehead, her hands wrapped around my waist. I carefully bent over her for about 5 minutes as the grass brushed against my bare feet, until something hit me against my head. I turned back to see Uriah and Zeke standing behind me.

"Aw Tris I just love you so much and-" Uriah started but got cut off as I tackled him and punched him in the arm playfully, Zeke pounded on top of my back and I kicked his stomach off but not hard but just a bit harder than a playful kick. I smirked and he aimed for my face.

"Oh so Romeo can fight hey?" Zeke said as I wrestled him right past Tris. Who for the love of god was finally smiling not laughing like I wished by smiling.  
"Guys enough with childish acts and Tobias I didn't expect you to join in" She said getting up with her arms crossed against her chest and rising one eyebrow.

"Oh you're in trouble now Romeo, Juliet's getting testy what do you say to that Four!" Uriah said from behind me as my hand went up and punched him in the face. _That should leave a bruise _I thought. I normally didn't get into these childish activates as a Dauntless leader, or just in general but today something inside of me came to life, the same way when Tris entered Dauntless, it changed my decision about leaving Dauntless...I had a reason to stay.

Tris/Beatrice's POV

I watched Tobias "fight" off Zeke and Uriah, this was a side of him that I never saw. The fight went on for a few minutes, until Evelyn came out and demeaned it was time to stop this "nonsense" though all 3 guys just laughed at her face but her look suggested they'd better stop. I still wasn't fond of Evelyn as the words she said to me when we met came into my mind "I'm his family I'm permanent your only temporary" I grabbed a hand full of grass in my hand at that thought then released it thinking of something he had said to me once "I'll be your family now". He was right he was the only family I got left I looked towards Zeke and Uriah's direction and then at Christina's through the house window who was talking to Shauna and the dozens of other faces I recognized Tori, Hector,… I could go on and on there were just too many faces to count, _they were my family_ I thought and for once I was sure of something in my life something that could have never been clearer why didn't I see this before? And the most important member of my family was right next to me. He smiling at me a smile I haven't seen on his face for a while and was more glad to see than anything else.

"Hey where are you lost?" Tobias said brushing his lips against mine I closed my eyes right now this moment was perfect one of his hands was on my back now and the other on the ground leaning for support on the ground, he didn't release my lips just yet, I slowly wrapped one hand around his neck and the other around his waist, I don't know how long we stayed in that position, with his lips brushing up against mines, everything was perfect I wish I could live in this moment forever. If it wasn't for

Zeke's "Break it up" we would have stayed in that position for who knows how long heat flushed into my face, but I didn't care the touch and that sensation gave me energy it made me forget my grief and my thoughts It let me wander as a part of Tobias, honestly speaking I didn't appreciate Zeke at this very moment for saying that, but then again I hated it when anyone or anything had to release from Tobias and his physical and emotional touch.

Ok guys not one of my best pieces I know *sigh* sometimes life is limited to time and I had what 20 minutes to put this together? Sorry if its lame I'll do much better on the next one which might be published sometimes next week I want to take my time on that one.


End file.
